


Adventure!

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Mad Libs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve and Tony are on an adventure, but what kind?You decide, it's mad libs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap-Ironman Bingo, square T2 - AU: adventurers/explorers
> 
> I thought I'd try something a bit different this time around and wrote a Steve/Tony mad lib! Fill in the list in chapter one with your own words, then read the fic in chapter 2 with your substitutions!

1\. Verb (past tense)

2\. Adjective 

3\. Noun

4\. Verb (ing)

5\. Noun

6\. Verb (past tense)

7\. Plural Noun

8\. Plural Noun

9\. Plural Noun

10\. Noun

11\. Vehicle 

12\. Verb (ing)

13\. Adverb

14\. Noun

15\. Adjective 

16\. Animal

17\. Noun

18\. Adjective 

19\. Body part

20 Adverb

21\. swear

22\. Verb

23\. Verb (past tense)

24\. Verb (ing)

25\. Noun that ends in -er


	2. Chapter 2

Tony   1   across the   2     3  , Steve   4   beside him. Their bags had holes the size of a   5   and the contents   6   out, leaving a trail of   7  ,   8  , and   9   behind them.

"Do you have the   10  ?" Tony shouted. Up ahead, their   11   waited for them. 

"I thought you had it!" Steve called back,   12     13   to avoid a   14  . 

All of a sudden, a   15     16   leapt out of the   17   and bared its   18     19   at them   20  . 

"  21  !" Tony shouted as Steve pulled him out of the way. "This place is trying to   22   me!"

Tony and Steve   23   together to where their transport was   24  . 

Steve helped Tony into the   25  's seat. 

"Next time we take a vacation, we're staying home."

**Author's Note:**

> Share yours in the comments!


End file.
